Forever and Always
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Do you like the title? does the picture looks interesting? Then read this one-shot that will turn into a series! Yup this is my summary. Read and Review.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Frozen or The Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

"Will you leave me alone?!" She screamed

"Elsa-" the boy protested.

"No!" Elsa screamed

The young queen took a deep breath, "we're over."

The boy took a step forward, "what? Wait, Elsa-"

"No." Said Elsa, firmly.

Elsa avoid staring in those blue eyes, that looked exactly like her own, she couldn't stand the pain in them.

"Why?" he then asked in defeat.

He sound like a child. A child she loved deeply.

"When are you going to grow up?" She asked instead.

He ran a hand through his white hair, oh how she loved running her hands through his hair, in one of their many make-out sessions.

"What does that have to do with anything?" He demand.

"When are you going to see?!" Asked Elsa, avoiding his question again.

"See what!" He said, "Snowflake...what's gotten into you?"

She was wondering that too. Every since that dream that night...the voice warned her about Jack. Of course, she didn't believe a word the voice told her. Her stubbornness refused to believe it. But, slowly she started to believe it, the voice warned her that Jack wouldn't never understand her. Why wouldn't he? They both had the same power. After that dream, they soon got into many arguments and Jack could understand why.

"We're too different." Said Elsa, once again throwing Jack off.

"How so?" He asked.

"You're immature and think that everything's a joke!" Elsa yelled at him.

Jack's face darken slightly, "Well, I'm sorry I'm not what you want..._Your Majesty_."

Elsa could hear the pain in his voice.

"Just go." Said Elsa.

Jack took another step towards, "Elsa-"

"Go!" Elsa turned towards him, and a huge block of ice flew at him.

Jack got hit by the ice and went flying. They both looked at each other widen-eyed.

"Jack-" Said Elsa.

"I got it." Jack grumbled, "you want me gone. Then I'm gone!"

He left Elsa alone in her room.

"I told you he wouldn't understand." Said a voice.

Elsa quickly turned around to face a man, who was coming from the shadows. He was tall, lithe, and dark in appearance. He had silver - golden yellow eyes resembling an eclipse, dull pale-gray skin, and glossy black hair that is styled to come out as slick spikes from the back of his head. He was wearing a long, black robe with a V-neckline and shadows running down his arms, obscuring his body like a shadow. Underneath the robe, he wears black pants and black shoes.

"Who are you?" Elsa demand.

"Pitch." The man said.

"What do you want from me?" She asked.

Pitch took a step towards her, "Revenge."

"Revenge?" Elsa asked, "on who?"

"Jack Frost."

Silence.

"I-I don't understand." Elsa said at last.

"Four years ago, Jack betrayed me and I want revenge." Pitch told her.

"What does that have to do with me?" Elsa asked.

"You're going to help me."

"No!"

Pitch looked at her shock, "You don't know do you?"

Elsa falter, "Know what?"

"What Jack thinks of you." Pitch continue.

"He loves me." Elsa countered.

"That's what you think." Said Pitch, "after what you did, he hates."

"No he doesn't." Elsa insisted.

"For the longest he have be manipulative. He act as if you weren't a monster. But he believe you were." Said Pitch softly.

"Shut up!" Elsa screamed, and a massive chunk of ice flew at him. But Pitch was ready, and summoned his own power and the darkness collide with the ice.

Elsa gasped at the sight of what their powers did also looked astonished this was the same masterpiece that he and Jack created at Antarctica.

"Do you see?" Pitch said quietly, "What darkness and cold can do together?"

Elsa stared at him, "yes."

Pitch offered her his hand, "join Elsa. Together we get revenge on Jack Frost _and _rule the world."

Hesitantly, Elsa accepted Pitch's hand.

* * *

"Urgh!" Jack hit the wall hard.

"Elsa." He muttered softly.

Elsa's blue eyes were cold and distant, "Jack."

"Don't do this." He whispered.

"Why not?" Elsa hissed.

"Because, this isn't you!" He croaked.

"You know nothing about me!" Elsa yelled at him.

"Kill him." Pitch had appeared through the darkness, and was beside Elsa.

Jack tried to get up, "I should have known. What have you done to my Elsa?"

"I made her see that she doesn't need you. That you think of her as a monster. Admitted Jack, you do." Said Pitch.

Jack between Elsa and Pitch, "Don't tell me, you believe him! Elsa, I love you!"

Elsa faltered.

Pitch acted quickly, "Don't you see? Manipulative!"

When Elsa didn't answer Pitch continue, "Now tell me Elsa. How do the villagers act around you?"

Elsa looked down, "They look as if they still believe that I'm a monster."

"Exactly!" Pitch exclaimed, "if you stay on my side, we'll make them all pay!"

"Elsa no! Don't listen to him." Jack said weakly.

"No Jack! You listen." Said Elsa, gaining back her confidence, "Everything I tried; to be the perfect girl, conceal my curse; it didn't work! I'm trying something different."

"But you are the perfect girl." Jack protested, "and it could be a gift if you wanted it to be."

"But here's the thing, Jack." Said Elsa, "I _never _wanted this!"

Elsa took a step back from Jack and said softly, "I'm going with Pitch now. Thank you for trying to help, Jack. But it's time for you to go."

It suddenly hit Jack, "No! Elsa, please!"

"Goodbye, Jack." She said softly.

Both Pitch and Elsa extended one hand and had them pointed to Jack. Elsa watched as the shadows swirled around Pitch's hand and the ice swirl around her hand. Together, they finished of the Guardian of Fun. Jack Frost.

* * *

It wasn't until later, before Elsa realized what she done. For a good two hours, Elsa cried. She really was a monster, her one true love. Gone. Because of her. Elsa was now standing in front of the ocean. She took one step into the water, then another. And another, until she was waist-deep.

"Elsa! No!" Screamed Anna.

_ignore her. _Elsa thought as she continue to walk deeper into the ocean.

"Elsa!" The voice seem distant.

Suddenly, Elsa hears nothing, but water in her ears. Darkness overwhelms her.

But the fates have a different destiny for her...

**A/N: For right this is a one-shot. Also, did this suck or was this pretty good?**

**Please Review**


	2. Planning

**I do not own Frozen or Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter One: Planning **

Tsar Lunar looked down at the spirits of Winter. Pitch had corrupted Elsa, momentarily, to kill Jack Frost. The Guardian of Fun. Elsa had realized what she had done, and killed herself. In a way, Pitch had won.

_No. _Tsar thought. _He didn't win. _

There was only one option. It was risky. But Tsar was willing to take that risk, they deserve a second chance. A second life.

* * *

Elsa's eyes flew up and she sat up quickly. Clutching onto her sheets, Elsa looked around and sighed in relief. She was still in the comfort of her warm bed. Her dream, no _nightmare_, was of her committing suicide by drowning herself, but then strangely the moon saved her. Which was pretty weird, but nothing compared as when the moon started talking to her._  
_

_Don't let me down, Elsa. Promise me that you find Jack and defeat Pitch._

_But there's billions of Jacks. _Elsa had protested. _How will I find him? _

_You'll know when you see him. _

So reluctantly, Elsa agreed.

"Elsa!" Her mother called.

The ten-year-old girl got out of her bed and quickly got dress. Elsa raced down the stairs, into the kitchen. Her mother, Alexandra Winter, had settled Elsa's plate on the table. Sitting down at the table, Elsa started to eat. She felt a tug at her clothes. Elsa turned to face her younger brother's big glittering blue eyes.

"Want to build a snowman?" Alex asked.

Elsa smiled at her brother, "Of course, I'll build a snowman with you."

After breakfast, Elsa and Alex head outside to build a snowman. A car had passed by, when they was making the bottom part of the snowman, inside the car was a boy with white hair and he had turned his head and their eyes met. Elsa noted that he had icy blue eyes like hers.

"A new kid!" Alex cheered.

"Yeah." Elsa muttered, before going back to the snowman.

Why did she have a feeling that the boy she just saw, was the Jack she was looking for?

* * *

"That was real clever, Tsar!" Pitch yelled at the moon, "reincarnating those two, and for what? Half of your essences is gone, because of this decision."

_I do whatever it takes to destroy you once and for all. _

Pitch laughed, "you're wasting your time. There will always be fear, and as long as there is fear, then I'm here."

_Then those two will keep you at bay. _

Pitch chuckled, "good luck with that."

And Pitch disappeared into the darkness...

**Please Review**


End file.
